A Massie Story
by jadorediorxo
Summary: After being shipped to the exclusive Westlake Academy by her parents last year for reasons yet unknown. Everybody’s favorite alpha returns just as abruptly and mysteriously as she left one year ago, read please and review. updated *
1. Meet The Clique

**The clique is back and high school has never been juicier…**

**Massie Block**: After being shipped to the exclusive Westlake Academy by her parents last year for reasons yet unknown. Everybody's favorite alpha girl returns just as abruptly and mysteriously as she left one year ago. She expects everything to go back to normal but what will she do when she discovers that Alicia is on the throne. There's nothing the clique loves more than a catfight and this should be a classic.

**Alicia Rivera**: Became BOCD's alpha and leader of The New Pretty Committee after Massie's sudden departure but what will she do when she learns that her once BFF is back in town? Why did she leave? Why did she return? Alicia is just dying to know.

**Dylan Marvil**: Had a hard time adjusting to Massie's departure. Now she has settled as Alicia's loyal sidekick or maybe not so loyal. Will she accept her old alpha when she learns she back? Or will she turn her back on her and stand by her new alpha.

**Kristen Gregory**: Parents got their money back. Now this sporty chic gal has transformed into a stylish spoiled princess, wants Derrington ASAP but now that Massie is back. The question is will she join Massie in battle or stay true to her new alpha.

**Claire Lyons**: With Massie gone, Alicia wasted no time kicking Claire out of NPC. It was back with Layne and her friends for this once Dial L for Loser actress. After being betrayed by Cam, Claire dismissed him faster than Katie Holmes did with her old hairdresser in 2007. Will she join her once alpha and BFF?

**Disclaimer: i do not own the clique nor its ah-mazing characters (:**

Update: **Changed the name to Westlake Academy. Five more reviews to continue please (:**


	2. Back to School

**BOCD**

**Parking Lot**

**Monday, January 12th**

**7:50 A.M**

"Ready" Alicia Rivera asked her two best friends and BOCD's classmates, Kristen Gregory and Dylan Marvil. "Remember the beat were walking to is 'When I Grow Up' by The Pussycat Dolls"

Alicia tucked her long black hair behind her ears and inspected her face with her M.A.C compact mirror. She looked perfect. Like always.

"But we don't even know where were going. They changed everything remember?" Kristen asked, applying her lip gloss.

"Who cares?" Alicia said, rolling her eyes. She was wearing her new black ballet flats with skinny jeans and a white Ralph Lauren shirt. Very preppy meets edgy, which she could get away with, the Spanish beauty, got away with most outfit choices because she **could**.

"The point is to make an entrance. We're sophomores, we rule this year and with me in charge this year is going to be official!" They squealed with delight.

"Linking arms: classic or too middle school?" Dylan asked.

"Classic" They all said in unison. "The part we are walking to is "When I grow up, I want to be famous…" shed paused "Outfit check" They did a final inspection on their outfits and started walking towards the entrance.

**Kinda short but it gets better. I do not own the clique nor its characters.**


	3. Dial W for WTF

**BOCD**

**The Halls**

**Monday, January 14th**

**7:55 A.M**

"Eh"

"Ma"

"Gawd"

They stood in amazement, last year BOCD had gone until construction. The new BOCD looked like a real high school, the lockers, the 'inspirational' posters, everything. It seemed like the kind of high school you see in movie but maintaining the cool private school look.

"It so good to see you back" Allie-Rose Singer, head of the drama department said once they made their way to the front of the lockers. "You look soo good"

"Thanks" They said, while smiling sweetly.

A circle formed outside of them. A chorus of 'you look soo pretty' and 'ehmagawd where did you get that outfit' was heard.

"I heart your black flats. Marc Jacobs, right?" asked Elsie Herzberg

"Yourhairlookssoopretty" said Carrie Randolph.

The girls loved the attention. The first bell ring rang.

"Let's wrap this up. Table eighteen. Lunch" Alicia said, dismissing all of their ah-doring fans.

"We should have held a Q&A" Dylan joked.

"You always knew how to leave them wanting more" A familiar voice said. A petite blonde dressed stylishly said.

"Ehmagawd, Massie Bock! Is that you?" Dylan screamed. She hugged her friend. "What are you doing here?"

**Massie Block**. The stylish fearless leader once alpha stood there. She was wearing a short Vivienne Westwood dress in white, silver Manolo Blahnik heels and a silver Balenciaga limited edition motorcycle bag. She was a 10 at best. Her hair, now ash blonde, was shiny and bouncy.

"My parents couldn't stand to be away from me. I mean who does?" Massie joked. She noticed that Alicia and some blonde Paris Hilton wannabee (Duh-livia?) stood there. "Leesh don't just stand there. Aren't you going to greet me?" She faked pouted.

"Of course" She hugged her but something seemed different. Nothing like it was before, like she was hugging an enemy not her once BFF.

"Where's Kristen?" Massie asked. Completely ignoring the Paris Hilton wannabee thinking it was Duh-livia Ryan.

"I'm right here" Kristen said annoyed, "Ehmagawd. You look great" Massie said, shocked.

"I know" Kristen said while snapping on her Dentyne Ice.

Massie didn't recognize that girl even after she knew it was Kristen. Kristen Gregory once the captain of the OCD's Sirens was known for sporty chic style. Seeing this snobby little princess was shocking. She knew things would be different but Kristen going from Ellen Page to Paris Hilton was beyond different.

"Well we should get going" Alicia said. "Wait where's Kuh-laire?" Massie asked.

"Puh-lease we dumped that LBR the moment you went away" Alicia made air quotes when she said 'away' with that she turned and walked away.

Massie stood in awe, who was this girl that looked like Alicia Rivera. She knew she was mean but ditching a friend was beyond everything she had done.

"See ya around Mass" Dylan said. "Laytah" Kristen grabbed Dylan and followed Alicia.

Massie started walking towards her locker. She opened and started putting her things in it.

"Block?" She knew who that voice belonged to. It was star goalie and ex boyfriend, **Derrick Harrington**, he was wearing shorts (Disel?), still.

"Hey" She hugged him. She was happy to see someone who knew wouldn't change. "Still wearing shorts I see"

He laughed and wiggled his butt. She laughed and suddenly remembered how much she had missed that.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I wish people would stop asking that! I'm here that's all that matters" She smiled.

"Well I'm glad you're here" He said with total sincerity. "You won't believe how much has changed"

She was about to open her mouth to answer but her iPhone vibrated. It was a calendar entry: Meet the new counselor.

"We should catch up, the dinner, eightish?" She said.

"Yeah" He said happily, wiggling his butt.

She smiled and made her way to the counselor. She needed someone to tell her what this place was because it certainly wasn't her Westchester.


End file.
